


Old friends

by julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)



Series: Trektober 2020 [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: #Trektober2020, (again but it's low-key), (but very low-key), Gen, Gossip, Only One Bed, POV Second Person, Risa - Freeform, Tentacles, Trektober, Trektober 2020, just realized this is kinda a reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites
Summary: Trektober 2020, day 8, prompts "only one bed" and "tentacles".
Series: Trektober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937494
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Old friends

**Author's Note:**

> this one is weird, it wasn't what I was expecting to write and it went a completely different way, but here it is.  
> also, idk about the title, nothing better came up

Something slamming into your table pulls you out of your padd. You look up to find it's your friend Ky'leagh slamming eir bookbag and sitting down in front of you.

"You won't believe what happened," ey says excitedly.

"What happened?" You ask, resting your head on your hand knowing you're about to get the freshest gossip in the Federation 

"So, I heard from Jason Rohr from my first aid class, who heard from Mazzabva, the chess champion, you know? Who heard from Va'Jka'Ò Ba'x, who supposedly has a sibling working in Risa, that the Enterprise docked there yesterday." Ey gestures widely with eir unoccupied appendages while ey talks, with two holding a sandwich and a third one lost inside eir bag, leaving six full and a stump tentacle-like appendages to gesture around.

"Well, I heard that the Enterprise docked and they had shore leave, and some of the crew decided to spend the night there instead of going back to the ship, so they rented rooms at that fancy hotel, what was the name again? You know the one, that one." You nod, not because you know what hotel ey is talking about, but to show you are paying attention.

"Well, apparently,  _ Jim Kirk _ decided to stay at the hotel." Ey says the name with emphasis, the way people use to refer to celebrities all the time. It's weird to think of James Kirk as a celebrity.

"And the room he rented had only one bed, he arrived alone and asked for the room alone, paid for it himself, all that. But guess what?" Ey leans forward.

"What?"

"The story goes that he arrived at the hotel, booked the room, went to check it out and left soon after. To check out the bars and whatever one does in Risa. But then he returned soon, too soon, an hour or maybe less after he left. Now here's where the story gets blurry. There are reports that say he was alone when he came back and some say he was with someone else, short dark hair and science blue shirt. But that's not where it gets interesting." You lean back into your chair and raise your eyebrows.

"Yeah, so. The hotel has, like most in the area, a strict no beaming in or out from the hotel except for the delimited allowed beaming zones or emergencies. And they have this system in place that will detect if someone is trying to beam in or out and it supposedly tells you the coordinates. And apparently not ten minutes after he came back someone beamed in to his room, which obviously showed up in the alarm system or whatever, so they sent someone to check in on him." Ey keeps talking, telling you about three of the highest ranking officers of Starfleet's top ship running around a top resort hotel in Risa and ending up in a pool.

It's funny to think about it, James Kirk as someone the whole Federation is gossiping about. The same James Kirk you saw trip on his own feet and land face down into mud. The same James Kirk that helped you climb trees and cried when you scraped your knee. Sometimes you wonder how he's doing. Because yes, you know that now he's Captain Jim Kirk of the Enterprise, and that he's done the improbable and redefined the impossible and the whole thing, but you wonder about the little things. You wonder if he still irrationally fears horses, if he still likes blueberries in his macaroni salad and if he still offers others chocolate coins when they had a bad night of sleep.

You wonder if he still looks at the night sky and talks to the stars.

That last one, considering that he now lives in space, seems both much more likely and unlikely at the same time.

You smile, thinking about the James Kirk that looked for frogs in your backyard and thinking about Captain Jim Kirk falling into a pool in a top tier Risa hotel. Once the sun goes down and the stars are visible tonight, you will go outside and wish James well. For now, you tune back in into what Ky'leagh is saying and nod.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. i'm on tumblr [@thisisnotjuli](https://thisisnotjuli.tumblr.com) on my personal blog and [@fanishjuli](https://fanishjuli.tumblr.com) on my fandoms blog.


End file.
